


Valentine's Day

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Goes to Stanford with Sam Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Russian Castiel, Smart Castiel, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Twin Dean Winchester, Twin Sam Winchester, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: When Castiel is too busy with his physics assignment to tend to Dean's needs, Dean decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Valentine's Day

“What are your thoughts on marriage?” 

“I’m twenty, Dean. I don’t have any thoughts on marriage.” Castiel hummed as he continued working on his applied physics assignment.

“C’mon Cas, I’m serious.” Dean carped. He sat on the edge of Castiel’s desk and leaned over his side. 

Castiel looked over at Dean. “Ever heard of personal space?” 

Dean smiled, “Ever heard of…no?” 

Castiel laughed in response, “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot.” Dean said playfully before leaning into Castiel and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Dean brought a hand behind Castiel’s neck, deepening the kiss as he slightly opened his mouth, running his tongue across Castiel’s bottom lip. 

Castiel hummed before gently pushing away from his boyfriend, “Dean.” Castiel sighed, “Dean I can’t. This assignment is due at midnight.” 

Dean pouted and looked down at his watch, “But it’s only eight o’clock. And your roommate is gone!” 

“I don’t _have_ a roommate, Dean.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who smiled cheekily in response. 

“I know.” Dean leaned back into Castiel, who welcomed his kiss for a moment before pulling away a second time. 

“What’s with the marriage question?” Castiel squinted, “You planning on proposing, Winchester?” 

“Maybe.” Dean smiled cheekily, leaning in as if to give Castiel another kiss. Instead, he stuck his tongue out and used it to poke his boyfriend’s nose. “You wish!” Dean said playfully. 

Castiel frowned grumpily, and Dean gave him a reassuring smile. “Shut up, Novak. You’re totally marriage material.” 

“I know.” Castiel said matter-of-factly. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m asking because I’m pretty sure Sam is going to propose to Jess.” 

“No way.” Castiel said, wide eyed. 

“I was looking for a couple of bucks the other day, so I went looking through his drawers…” 

“Dean!” Castiel interjected. 

“Don’t judge me.” Dean huffed before continuing; “Anyway, I was looking through his sweater drawer…the _noob_ …” Dean chuckled, “And I found a ring in his desk drawer.” 

“Like a _ring,_ ring?” Castiel asked. 

“Well it sure wasn’t one of my cock rings.” Dean hummed.

“Again. You’re an idiot.” Castiel playfully rolled his eyes. 

“He’s too young to get married, Cas.” Dean said, suddenly becoming serious. 

“Didn’t your parents get married when they were 20?” Castiel pondered. 

“It was the seventies!” Dean proposed, “People were still smoking peyote!” 

“You don’t smoke peyote.” Castiel stated. 

“Whatever.” Dean moaned. “I just can’t understand why he’d want to get married _now_ …” Dean pondered, “They’ve been dating since like…kindergarten. So why…” Dean paused. “Holy shit. She’s totally pregnant!” 

“No chance.” Castiel hummed, “Sam’s the responsible twin.” 

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed. “Then what twin am I?” 

“The capricious one.” Castiel smirked. 

Dean gasped with fake indignation, “Asshole.” 

“You are what you eat.” Castiel winked. 

“You hungry?” Dean smirked, leaning in again. 

Castiel turned his face and Dean’s lips landed on his cheek. 

“If I fail, then I’m certainly not going to be in the mood to fuck you.” Castiel avowed. “At least not gently.” 

Dean grumbled and pushed himself off of Castiel’s desk. “Hurry up and finish.” Dean walked over to Castiel’s bed and collapsed onto it. He stared at the ceiling as he drummed on his stomach. “It’s Valentine’s Day and we have still yet to consummate it.” 

“It’s applied physics not algebra 2.” Castiel said as he picked up his pencil and continued to work. 

“I guess I’ve just gotta have some fun all by myself.” Dean sang. He unzipped his jeans and ran a hand beneath his boxer briefs. 

“Masturbate on my bed and I’ll kill you.” Castiel hummed without looking over his shoulder. 

Castiel kept his eyes glued to the paper in front of him, though it was becoming incredibly hard to remember Planck’s constant with the sound of Dean’s moans infiltrating his ears. 

“Dean, I swear to God.” Castiel huffed. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans. 

“Fuck.” Dean moaned lowly. 

Castiel refused to turn around. He still had three more problems to complete. 

“Cas.” Dean breathed. “Cas, baby.” 

“Dean you are being completely unfair right now.” Castiel sighed. He could hear Dean’s breath hinge in his throat, and Castiel gulped in response. “Goddammit Dean!” Castiel groaned, finally having lost his resolve. 

Castiel dropped his pencil and stood up from his chair. “Stop!” 

“Too late.” Dean said breathily. 

Dean had his head thrown back, and his right hand wrapped tightly around his shaft. “I’m gunna come.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Castiel exclaimed as he made his way over to the bed, promptly unzipping his jeans and dropping them around his ankles before stepping out of them. 

Dean lifted his head so that he could look Castiel in the eyes, “Watch me.” Dean breathed before letting his head fall back onto the plush surface of Castiel’s bed. 

“Dean!” Castiel whined, but in a matter of moments Dean was arching his back, and hand was covered with come. 

“Wanna taste?” Dean said breathily as he sat up. He waved his come-covered hand in Castiel’s face.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dick.” Castiel huffed, giving Dean a push that caused him to fall back onto the bed. Castiel pulled up his pants and lay down next to Dean, who turned to him and smiled. 

“You are what you eat.” Dean teased, mimicking his boyfriend’s earlier statement. 

“Fuck you. That doesn’t even make sense.” Castiel grumbled and sat up. He reached over and picked up a towel –turned cum rag– that he had thrown beside his bed the previous day. “For your hands.” He said, before tossing it over his shoulder to Dean. 

Dean sat up and wiped his hands before dropping the towel on the carpet beneath them. He nuzzled into Castiel’s side and they sat there for a moment in silence before Dean brought his mouth up to Castiel’s ear. 

“Do you still want to fuck me?” Dean whispered before taking Castiel’s earlobe between his teeth. 

“Maybe after physics.” Castiel breathed. 

Dean reached over and began to palm Castiel’s crotch through his pants. “Are you sure you can wait that long?” 

Castiel stood up, “Yes.” He said matter-of-factly. He brushed off his pant legs and returned to his desk. “Why don’t you go check up on Sam and then come back in an hour. I’ll probably be done by then.” 

“Fine.” Dean groaned before getting up and quietly leaving the room.   

*************

 

“Congratulations baby bro!” Dean shouted as he stormed into Sam’s dorm room.

“Fuck!” Sam jumped when he saw Dean’s grinning reflection in his mirror. He was getting dressed for his date with Jessica when his brother burst into his room unannounced. 

Dean slammed the door behind him and sat down on Sam’s bed. “Congratulations, Sammy!” 

“It’s fucking, _Sam_!” Sam huffed as he spun around, still out of breath from the heart attack Dean had just nearly given him. “And congratulations on what?” 

Dean pointed to the little black box that was currently sitting on top of Sam’s desk. 

Sam sighed. “How did you…that’s a dumb question.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Snooping around again, I’m sure.” 

“When were you going to tell me that Jess is pregnant?” 

“Excuse me?” Sam said, loosening his tie.

“When were you going to tell me that Jess is pregnant?” Dean repeated as he shrugged, “When were you going to tell me you were planning on getting married?” 

Sam held up both of his hands, “What?” 

“ _What_ ?” Dean mimicked in annoyance. “Dude we’re _twins_ , I thought we told each other everything!” 

“Since when have we told each other everything…” Sam raised an eyebrow, “Better yet, since when have we told each other _anything_?”

“Okay, you’ve got a point.” Dean shrugged, “But pregnancy and marriage are two _very_ big things…and two very _normal_ things to tell your brother about.” Dean accused. 

Sam let out a small chuckle and said, “okay,” before turning back around and looking at his reflection again as he re-tied his tie. “I have a date to get to, and I promised Brady I’d be out of here by nine so that he and Ruby could have the room.” 

Sam reached over to his chair and grabbed his suit jacket, throwing it on. 

“So that’s it?” Dean pondered. 

Sam turned around and looked at Dean, nodding. “That’s it.” He grabbed the little black box off of his desk before walking towards his door and swiftly opening it, “Just make sure you’re out of here by nine, or you’ll be in for an eyeful.” Sam paused before heading out of his room, “But we both know how much you’d love that.” 

“Hey!” Dean yelled as he jumped off of Sam’s bed. He followed Sam out of the room and into the hallway. “What’s your problem?” Dean huffed once he caught up to Sam. “Why won’t you talk to me?” 

“I have somewhere to be.” Sam stated as he continued walking. 

Dean kept following him, and they both made their way down the stairs. 

“You’re being an asshole.” Dean huffed when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Sam finally stopped walking and turned to Dean, “Me? _I’m_ the one being an asshole?” 

“Yes.” Dean nodded. 

“You’re insane.” Sam rolled his eyes and tried to walk out of the main doors of their dorm, but Dean grabbed his arm and held him back. 

“Dean, I’m going to be late.” Sam huffed. 

“I just…well I just wanted to say congratulations.” Dean sighed and somberly let go of his brother’s arm. 

Sam let out a tired laugh, “All that snooping and you never even looked in the box.” 

Dean gave his brother a confused look, “What?”

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box. “Jess isn’t pregnant, _Dean_ , and we’re not getting married…at least not now.” Sam paused and opened the box, revealing a single Trojan condom. 

“Ummm…” Dean raised an eyebrow, his confused look becoming even more animated. 

“She’s a _virgin_ , Dean.” Sam whispered harshly. “Hopefully tonight is the night…” 

Dean opened his mouth, but it was a beat and a half until any words actually came out. “But…but I thought _tonight was the night,_ like…four years ago.” 

“Well you thought wrong.” Sam huffed and closed the box, placing it back in his pocket. “Now, I _really_ have to go. Don’t you have somewhere to be? A boyfriend to fuck?” 

“I’m usually the one getting fucked.” Dean grinned. “You know that.” 

“I didn’t. And I still don’t, because I’ve deleted the last five seconds from my memory.” Sam exhaled and opened the door. “Say hi to Cas for me.” 

“Tell Jess I say size isn’t everything.” Dean smirked as he followed his brother out of the dorm and into the brisk February evening. 

“I hate you.” Sam laughed and shook his head. 

“Love you too little bro.” Dean gave Sam a pat on the back before beginning to walk in the opposite direction, back towards Castiel’s dorm. 

“Four minutes!” Sam called over his shoulder, “You beat me by four fucking minutes. I’m your _twin_ , you dick. ” 

Dean threw his middle finger in the air, and Sam laughed before turning back around. 

With that they went their separate ways. 

***************

 

“Sam isn’t getting married.” Dean sighed as he walked into his boyfriend’s room. “And Jess isn’t pregnant.”

“You almost sound sad.” Castiel observed. He was sitting backwards in his chair and resting his chin on its frame, reading some Russian novel that Dean knew was far beyond his comprehension. 

“In a way, I kind of am.” Dean exhaled and threw himself on Castiel’s bed. “I love babies.” 

“You want one?” Castiel said suggestively. He raised an eyebrow at Dean from behind the pages of his book. 

“I already have one.” Dean retorted cheekily. He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and jingled them in the air. Dean sat up and pushed himself off of Castiel’s bed before walking across the room and squeezing onto the back of Castiel’s chair. Once he was comfortably nestled into Castiel’s back, Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. 

“I want another one, though. In the future.” Dean sighed, keeping his cheek pressed against Castiel’s back. “Like, a real live baby. With soft toes and belly rolls, and a clumsy disposition.” 

“Me too.” Castiel sighed. 

“Wanna adopt one?” Dean asked genuinely. 

“You have to marry me first.” Castiel retorted. 

“Okay.” Dean shrugged. “But you have to fuck me first.” 

Castiel closed his book, “Okay.” 

Dean got up and made his way to Castiel’s bed, dropping his pants without a thought and getting on all fours. “Come put that Russian seed in me baby.” 

Castiel laughed and got up from the chair, “Must you ruin everything?” 

“Just the sheets.” Dean cheekily retorted. 

When Castiel reached Dean he gave him a playful slap on the ass before separating his cheeks. 

“Mmmmm.” Dean purred as he felt Castiel’s tongue dip into his asshole, “Fuck, that’s nice.” 

“Yeah?” Castiel hummed, giving Dean’s ass another slap. 

“Yeah.” Dean gulped and threw his ass back toward his boyfriend. 

“So needy.” Castiel smirked, smacking Dean once again. “You want me to fuck you, Dean? Is that what you want?” 

Castiel smacked Dean again, earning a moan from the Winchester in front of him. 

“Pass me the lube.” Castiel instructed and Dean readily complied, reaching into Castiel’s bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of Astroglide. He passed it back to Castiel, who squirted some onto his fingers. Slowly, he began to circle Dean’s hole before dipping two fingers inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Dean moaned. 

Castiel grinned as he dipped his fingers in and out of Dean, working up a rhythm. “How do you want it?” Castiel asked as he twisted his fingers around.

“Did you get a perfect score?” Dean asked, breathily. 

Castiel laughed, “Don’t I always.” 

Dean let out a guttural moan when Castiel added another finger. 

“Fuck me like you failed.” Dean breathed. 

Castiel bit his lip, “Are you sure?” 

“Mhmmm.” Dean hummed. His breath hitched in his throat when Castiel abruptly removed his fingers, swiftly replacing them with his hard-on. 

“Fuck!” Dean and Castiel both groaned in unison. Castiel began to forcefully pump into Dean, throwing his weight forward as he plunged his dick into his boyfriend. Simultaneously, Dean began to tug on his hard member, working himself up. 

“Mmm, I love it when you touch yourself while I fuck you.” Castiel huffed as he fucked Dean from behind.

“Jesus!” Dean moaned as Castiel reached around and began to massage his balls. “Cas!” 

Castiel continued to thrust, each one deeper and more violent than the last.   

“Cas! Fuck! Cas I’m gunna cum.” Dean sputtered. “Cas! Baby!” 

“Yeah Dean? You gunna cum for me baby?” Castiel huffed as he repeatedly slammed into Dean’s prostate. He could feel his own orgasm rapidly approaching. 

“Mmmm. Fuck. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” Dean whimpered as he tugged on his shaft, keeping rhythm with Castiel’s thrusts. He was going to cum any se—“Fuck!” Dean moaned violently as his orgasm rushed over him in one long, forceful wave. “Fuuuuuccck!” 

Castiel kept thrusting, forcefully snapping his waist. He kept his hands roughly on Dean’s waist, holding him up as he continued to pump into him. 

“Shit. Dean.” Castiel grunted, “I’m gunna cum.”

Dean couldn't do anything but whimper as Castiel fucked him into a frenzy. 

“Holy Shitttttt.” Castiel moaned, squeezing Dean as he came inside of him. “Holy shit.”

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, lazily thrusting a few more times as his orgasm pulsed through him. They stayed there for a moment until Castiel slowly pulled out of his boyfriend, kissing Dean’s back before rolling over onto his own back beside Dean, who was languidly propped up on his elbows. 

“Marry me.” Dean breathed and Castiel laughed in response. 

“Ask me again in like six years...” Castiel smiled before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Dean smiled in return.

A moment later a ping came from Dean’s phone. It was a text message from Sam. 

_Text Message from: Sammy_

_She said yes!_  

Dean smiled. He knew what that meant. He rapidly responded.

_Happy Valentine’s Day Sammy._

  
Dean grinned before sending his next message. 

_*Sam_

 

A moment later there was another ping.

_Text Message from: Sammy_

_Next time you snoop through my stuff I will kill you._

 

Dean rolled his eyes, and the next message came immediately after. 

_Text Message from: Sammy_

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Asshole._

 

Dean chuckled and placed his phone back on Castiel’s bedside table. He wrapped his hands around his boyfriend, and nuzzled into his back, welcoming the warmth that Castiel was giving off, still sweaty from his orgasm. 

Dean smiled himself to sleep. It was a Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another one-shot while I work on finishing my longer pieces. Thanks for hanging with me everyone :)  
> As always comments are loved, appreciated, and always answered <3


End file.
